


Waves

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Reflection, mentions of divorce, mentions of mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: Mark and Ethan visit the beach and reflect on their lives before they had met.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Waves by Chloe Moriondo

Ethan wasn’t a huge fan of the beach. When he was young though, he would spend hours in the sand collecting shells and digging for rocks. He swam with family and friends, enjoying the wet sands under his toes. Those times were simple, he was six and felt like he ran the world. Once reality hit him, Ethan stopped liking the beach. He wouldn’t feel comfortable in a swimsuit by the age of fourteen, and he began realizing how crowded, loud, and stuffy beaches were. The beach continued to be in his heart, though. A little patch of fond memories in the back of his mind filled with images of hermit crabs, boardwalk games, and melting popsicles. 

Mark always loved the beach. Especially after they got a house by the shore when he was ten, and he’d spend months down the shore at a time. It felt like a constant in his life, primarily during the divorce. Even as things changed with his mom and dad, one or both would take him to the beach as an escape. He appreciated that, looking back. It gave him fun times to look back on in a pool of mostly dark events and thoughts.

They were only half a mile away from Mark’s shore house, but the beach looked so different. People passed by leisurely, none really sticking around, making it feel less crowded. The boardwalk behind them thinned out to merely a walkway. But that didn’t matter, the real scene was before Mark and Ethan. The sun was reaching the horizon, painting the sky pastel pinks that faded to blue. There were no umbrellas or people to block out the view making the perfect picture. The boys originally set up blankets back towards the dunes, but quickly elected to stand by the water. 

They stood wading in the waves as the sun slowly set deeper and deeper into the horizon. The world was at peace, almost as if the world had stopped for everyone but them. The only thing hinting at a passage of time being the transition of day to night. Hand in hand with Mark, Ethan felt like he was six again. At the beach ruling the world, it made him feel stronger. He wanted this to last forever, feel like this for the rest of his life. Of course, that could never happen but it was nice to imagine in some reality it could.

Often, both boys would wonder what life would be like in different universes. Is there one where Mark’s parents are still together? Is there one where Ethan never struggled with mental health? Everything has a purpose though, the butterfly effect you could say, without somethings, others wouldn’t have happened. Maybe in those worlds, they never met. They wouldn’t be standing at the shoreline, Ethan resting his head on Marks’s shoulder smiling. And in his mind, that’s exactly where Ethan was meant to be. 

The longer both boys stood there the more Ethan and Mark recalled memories. Some they would share out loud while still staring into the distance, others they would smile to themselves about. Everything about this moment made Ethan feel like a kid again. As a kid, he’d stomped in water and examined seaweed on the shore. He splashed his dad once, so his dad picked him up and threatened to feed him to the sharks as Ethan giggled. 

This memory gave Ethan and idea, that could turn out really good or really bad. Ethan bent down to cup water in his hands. With this water, he was able to splash Mark causing his grey tank top to stick to his skin. 

Mark gawked in disgust, “You dare attack me?” 

Ethan took a defiant step closer to Mark, placing his hands on his hips, “I do,” Mark gasped at that, he always had a flair for the dramatics. 

“Oh no, we can’t have that. Someone better teach you some manners,” Ethan couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“That sounded really kinky,” he replied still giggling slightly.

“Why do I put up with you?” He asked jokingly.

“Because I’m beautiful,” he said, pretending to flip his hair. “I’m just too irresistible,”

Mark walked forward, having them stand eye to eye. He brought his hands to Ethan’s waist and smiled down at him. “You truly are,” he said, laughing a little. Ethan raised his hand to trace the side of Mark’s face, then moved both to position themselves around Mark’s neck. From there he pulled him into a kiss. The kiss had a slight feeling of relief behind it, almost like a final sigh as you complete an assignment, a weight lifting. 

Even after their lips pulled away they remained still enjoying the tranquility of the scene before them. Both boys rocked slightly as the sound of the waves carried their worries away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short one-shot. Sorry, it took longer than usual, I'm working on a multi-chapter fantasy thing right now too, so uploads for this AU may be a little sporadic. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are all staying safe out there (the world is going crazy right now), and try to take care of yourself for me. Love y'all!


End file.
